


ilysm

by maizzies



Series: maisy’s happyduo oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Platonic Cuddling, Short & Sweet, Sickfic, bad got a migraine :(, soft, this was written platonically but you can read it romantically idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizzies/pseuds/maizzies
Summary: “Ah… m’sorry, Geppy. I know this wasn’t what we planned.”“Don’t apologize, dude. I’m here to help.”[In which Bad gets a migraine and Skeppy takes care of him.]
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Series: maisy’s happyduo oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022383
Comments: 10
Kudos: 442





	ilysm

“Ah… m’sorry, Geppy. I know this wasn’t what we planned.”

“Don’t apologize, dude. I’m here to help.”

Skeppy would be lying if he said he was happy with how the day was going. However, it wasn’t the staying-in part of the change of plans that was getting to him, but rather the sight of his best friend lying down with a splitting migraine. 

The two had planned to meet up with a couple friends a few days before Bad had to go back to his home state, but Skeppy was sure as Hell not allowing Bad to push himself any more than he did already. After all, this already week-long meetup had been extremely impromptu, and Skeppy could tell that Bad was overcome by everything that happened leading up to their meetup. Being that Skeppy had donated $50, 000 on Bad’s livestream and all.

Skeppy stood beside his own bed, looking down at where Bad was lying. “Get under the blankets, okay? I’ll go get you some Advil.” He pushed the hair out of his friend’s eyes, appreciating how he looked without glasses on. 

Bad smiled up at Skeppy, an ache seemingly present in his gaze. “Okay. Thank you, S’Geppy.”

As Skeppy filled a glass of water and stared out the window, he thought of Bad. Seeing Bad in pain was the worst, Skeppy figured, and he wanted to make him feel better. He smiled as he turned off the tap. Bad would do the same, the muffinhead. Well, probably more. Skeppy didn’t know. 

The door to Skeppy’s room opened with a soft creak, and Bad barely made a stir underneath the covers. Skeppy shuffled in and placed the water and pills on the table on Bad’s side of the bed. “Take ‘em whenever,” Skeppy nearly cooed. “You need anything else?”

Bad looked up, focusing on Skeppy through bleary eyes. “If you could lie down with me, that’d be kinda nice.”

The request surprised Skeppy, but he was more than willing to comply. He texted a quick “sorryy, cant make it :(“ to the friends the two had made plans with and tossed his phone to the side.

As Skeppy lied down, Bad rolled himself over to lie on his side, facing his friend, yet closing his eyes once more. Skeppy pondered his options in regards to making Bad feel better. 

The idea that won out in Skeppy’s mind was to play with Bad’s hair, and he didn’t feel like hesitating.

“C’mere, Bad.”

Bad opened his eyes and gave Skeppy a confused look, similar to one Rat would give after hearing a strange noise. In turn, Skeppy giggled and waved his hand towards himself, signaling Bad to lay on top of his chest. 

Little non-verbal convincing was necessary to get Bad to conform, and soon enough he was lying comfortably with his head on Skeppy’s chest. Skeppy’s right arm snaked around Bad’s shoulder, his free hand proceeding to tousle Bad’s hair. He’d hoped that Bad felt calm and comforted. 

The sun had set by now, and Bad’s breaths began to even out against Skeppy’s torso. Skeppy’s hand had moved from playing with Bad’s hair to gently rubbing his arm, which had moved to splay itself across Skeppy’s torso below him.

“Are you asleep?” Skeppy allowed himself to speak, though barely a whisper came out.

“Kinda,” Bad whispered back.

“What do you mean, kinda?” Skeppy mused in response.

“I dunno,” Bad managed. Skeppy giggled.

A quiet minute passed, and the silence was broken by Bad.

“I love you, S’Geppy,” Bad slurred through a sleepy voice. “You’re too nice to me.”

Skeppy chuckled. “You deserve it. Y’know, I could never be too nice to you. ‘Cause you deserve all the kindness ever.”

Bad didn’t speak, but buried his face slightly further into Skeppy’s hoodie.

“I love you too, by the way.” Skeppy could feel Bad’s smile against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are appreciated :) love u! - maisy


End file.
